StarFox: Lost
by Issuldra Moonfang
Summary: New Series!


Fox sat under the shade of the oak, knowing he had made a mistake. Shortly around the battle against the Anglors, Fox had split up with Krystal in an attempt to keep her safe. It had been a month, and little had been heard from her. Now he knew why: in his hand he held a note. Desperately praying that the note was fake, he read it over once more:

FOX:

WE HAVE KRYSTAL HELD HOSTAGE. WE KNOW THAT YOU LET HER OFF TO KEEP HER SAFE AND YOU FAILED. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, COME TO PIER 127 TO GET YOUR DIRECTIONS. YOU HAVE ONE WEEKS TIME. EVERY HOUR YOU ARE LATE, WE WILL HAVE OUR WAY WITH HER. BE HERE BY NOON.

He got up and dusted off his back. Climbing on his hover-bike, he drove to the city of Countless Grove. It was the only port city that had Pier 127.

While driving, he looked back to his break-up with Krystal. He left her standing there, tears streaming down her face silently. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "_Smooth move, Fox. Hmp. Just wanted her to be safe. Now she's probably in more trouble than before. But I can't take her back. With StarWolf on my tail, I just can't let her get involved._" Fox looked at his watch. 10:58. If he hurried, he could make it at the pier on time. Revving his bike, he took off. It was only luck that kept him from wrecking on the curving, empty back-roads.

_Meanwhile on Venom:_

Curopbera was a truly unusual human, mostly because of how Andross 'improved' her. He had fused her DNA with that of an ancient warrior, hoping to make her into the perfect weapon. As a result of the fusion, Curopbera gained fox ears and a tail, as well as the skills Andross had hoped for. For her training, she simply taught herself.

That's when Andross tried to send her after General Pepper.

Curopbera fought against Andross, knowing that she couldn't kill the General. All the subjects she had tested her skills on were the pathetic cronies Andross tossed at her. It was easy to kill them, knowing that they could one day present a threat to the Lylat system, as well as all the innocent lives within it. But to kill one of the most powerful figure-heads of the Cornerian Empire, that was out of the question.

Andross decided to try and slay her, but she was able to get away from him. Later, she returned to try and protect a people that had been hiding in Venom's oceans.

The Anglor proved to be a bit eccentric, accepting her as an idol and goddess. They admired her every skill and move. She tried to tell them that she was only there to keep them safe from Andross, but they still elevated her status. For years she kept them safe from Andross's army, the Apariods, and even the occasional civil war, but they wouldn't hear it. Curopbera eventually came to see them as her own children. Now, she had gone off for a few weeks to escape from them, expecting them to take care of themselves, just as always. She was worried when a majority of the usually bustling waterways were abandoned.

Entering the dry castle in which the emperor lived, she was surprised to find that a new Anglor sat on the throne. Gluckstadt now sat on the throne, at least until he saw his patron enter the room. Using his usual dialect, Gluckstadt started chattering away.

"My Lady! You have returned! Oh, glorious day! Your people have been so desperate to see—"

"Gluckstadt, why are so many of my people not swimming in the waterways, like always? Have we been attacked? Be sure to tell the truth…."

Gluckstadt panicked. "Uh, My Lady, the former emperor declared war against the Cornerian Empire; I—"

"And why was I not consulted?"

"No one could find you—"

"Then why did no one wait for me to return?"

"I don't really know…. But My Lady, be certain that I did not want this war,--"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO NOTHING ABOUT IT? GLUCKSTADT, INNOCENT LIVES ON BOTH SIDES WERE LOST! And you were inconsiderate enough to not get your own army and stand with the Cornerian Army! How many of the Anglors are left?"

"one-hundred and thirty-five…."

Curopbera paused for a long time, allowing the now miniscule number of his people sink in to the emperor's mind. "You have failed me, and you have failed your people. I am leaving you to your own tendencies because of this. If I ever hear of you and your people attacking Lylat, or the Cornerian Empire ever again, I will _personally_ come here and slaughter what's left of the Anglor scum."

With that, Curopbera left him and returned to a small mountain home on Corneria. No one ever saw her crying from the pain of yet another betrayal….

_Getting back to Fox:_

Fox arrived at Pier 127 just as instructed, at the exact stroke of noon. Walking into the warehouse, he saw Krystal on the other side. Bound and gagged, she seemed a little drugged. He tried to take a step towards her.

"Don't make another step, or she dies."

The monotone voice froze him in his tracks. "What do you want me to do?"

"How much money do you have with you?"

"'Bout a hundred dollars…."

"Take fifteen paces toward Krystal. Set all your money down, and then return to your current position."

Fox did as he was told. "Now what?"

Silence.

"Now what?"

"Krystal dies!"

Fox ran towards her and pulled her out of the chair before a flurry of knives embedded in the chair and the floor around it. Fox tossed her on his bike and blasted off. Krystal felt so safe in Fox's arms. She quickly fell asleep.

When Krystal woke up, she saw Fox standing over her. She smiled.

"Hello, Fox."

Fox lightly smiled when he knew she was okay. "How on earth did you get into that mess?"

"Don't quite know. Guess I just did."

"Krystal, you really should be more careful. I won't always be fast enough to keep you from being turned into a pincushion."

"I am careful…especially when I'm with you."

"Krystal, I can't—"

"Fox please, I love you!"

"Krystal, I know that. And it's because I love you just as much, if not more, that I can't allow you to get hurt. Please understand."

Fox got up and started to walk away. Krystal called to him. "Fox please! Don't leave me!" Neither of them saw the tears that the other shed.

_About a week passes…._

Hollow-hearted and with no will, Krystal began aimlessly wandering. She ate very little, making her seem only barely alive. People began to fear helping her, believing that she was some aid to a Necromancer. The further north she got, the more people felt that she was wandering toward the demon that plagued the land.

Darkened thunder split the sky above the lonely mountain home. Rain pounded hard on the roof-top. Inside, Curopbera was busy smoking food. She knew that the rain would soon turn into snow, so she didn't want to get caught without a meal. Suddenly, one of her senses picked up something outside. Going to the window, she saw a figure outside, walking up the forlorn cul-de-sac. Tossing on a rain cloak, Curopbera ran out to the figure. The empty face of a blue vixen peered through the shadows of the cloak with dying eyes. Curopbera was able to catch her as she collapsed in her arms from shear exhaustion.

Some time passed before the vixen awoke from her strange trance. During that time, Curopbera found her patience tested time and again from the vixen not eating or drinking, or doing anything. She just sat there, sorrow gleaming in her eyes. Curopbera could see the unshed tears building within her guest's soul and felt heavy, knowing she could do nothing. The only time the vixen changed was when she began sobbing heavily, screaming out in some unknown pain. Curopbera held her close, knowing there was little else she could do.

Curopbera was happy to see her awaken. The vixen looked around. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're in the Saqqarr Mountains, in the house of the only inhabitant on this God-forsaken rock. By the way, what's your name?"

"Um, Krystal. What do you mean 'God-forsaken'?"

"It's a term humans use when they mean a place that has…a certain quality about it. And trust me; this place has plenty of that quality. Also, my name's Curopbera."

"How did I get here?"

"Don't quite know. It was a nasty rainy day when I saw you coming straight for my door. You collapsed in my arms just after I was able to get a look at your face. Sad sight really. You looked so sickly that it was no wonder you had no energy. For a week, you've been in a strange trance, one that I've seen before."

"Where'd you see it from?"

"Someone that had so bad an event happen to him that his soul just seemed to shatter. He barely had any will. No will to live, no will to die, no will to eat nor drink. No one helped him, so he died of dehydration. Lucky I found you when I did. Thankfully, you listened to me, if only a reluctant obedience. I was able to nurse you back to health. What made you that way, Krystal?"

"Well, the last thing I can remember is Fox walking away from me. I started to cry, and that's it."

"Yeah, I heard about how he dumped you in an attempt to keep you safe. Bad form, in my opinion. Well, don't worry yourself about it any more." Curopbera tossed her arm around Krystal's shoulders. "It's his loss that he dumped you, and he'll come to see that eventually. For now, you can stay with me. I need some company, and you need someone to talk to. We'll help each other out! Before you know it, Fox will be flat-footing up here to beg you to come back. What do you say?"

Krystal looked up into Curopbera's eyes. She saw the gentle gaze of a mother looking back into that of a child. She smiled and rested her head against Curopbera's chest as tears began to fall from her eyes. Almost immediately, she felt a soft hand wiping them away. Krystal almost felt as safe as when she first looked into Fox's eyes as he pulled her from falling into the depths of Krazoa Palace.

_Getting back to Fox (after a good two weeks since he abandoned Krystal):_

Fox was absolutely miserable. He desperately wanted to get Krystal back, especially after realizing just how mean and cruel he had been to her. Now, he couldn't find her for his life. At first, he thought it was because she had gotten into another situation with his enemies, but he checked into each and every one of them, even risking his life against StarWolf. Now, he was sitting in GreatFox's bridge, frustrated that he had lost so much.

"Krystal could be dead for all I know," Fox muttered under his breath.

Just then, Peppy came on the screen. Fox smartly saluted him, but Peppy waved it off. "No need for formalities, Fox. Just checkin' up on you."

"Everything's ship-shape, sir."

Peppy cringed. "I said no formalities. Oh, dang! I gotta let you go, Fox. I missed some stuff on this paper-work. See you later." Peppy hung-up. Fox looked down on the table. An invitation to a big gala sat before him.

"Better get ready. Falco and Slip will kill me if I'm late…."

_That last chapter was short! On to the Gala!_

The gala was to celebrate the recent victory over the Anglor, and many people were invited. Slippy brought his girlfriend, and even Falco had a new girl hooked in his arms. People of the higher classes were very common there, and to boot it was a masquerade. Fox was about to enjoy himself a drink when a savvy human wearing a dragon mask appeared before him.

"Someone seems lonely. How about a dance to cheer you up?"

Fox's phoenix mask barely hid his blushing. She took his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. A slow song began to play as the lady kept in perfect step with him. Close to the end of the dance, she leaned in close to him.

"I know what you did to Krystal; it's a shame that you broke the heart of such a beautiful young lady. Be forewarned that I was created to hunt you down and destroy you. Now for many years I have been resisting that instinct, but you hurt the heart of Krystal again, and I will bring every ounce of my fury and wrath that has been waiting to see you."

She broke off the dance and walked away, leaving Fox standing dumb-founded. He could not understand who or what she was.

"Fox!"

Fox jumped when he turned around to see Falco with his date still hooked in his arm.

"Oh, sorry Falco. You kinda scared me."

Falco looked at the young falconess beside him. "You okay, Fox?"

"I'm fine. Say, who's the young lady with you?"

The young falconess bowed low. She had gold and purple feathers that seemed to shine in the matching long dress. "My name is Irina. Falco has told me much about you, Fox McCloud."

Fox blushed slightly.

"If you'd believe it, she's from a tribe on Fortuna. But she adapts superbly to a more modern lifestyle. That and she shows a lot of interest in the arwings." Falco nuzzled his beak into the side of her head while smiling proudly. "Well, we better get back to dancing! Come on, Irina."

She looked back to Fox. "It was nice to meet you."

Fox decided to head back to the bar. On his way, he met people who were willing to help fund some of his missions, as well as a few requests for future missions. He thanked the funding offerings and promised to consult his teams on the mission offerings. When he took his seat back at the bar, a wolf sat down next to him. A quick glance told Fox that is was not Wolf O'Donnell. The wolf was too small, and had more of a black tone in his fur.

"Hello there, Fox." The wolf's voice was raspy, and almost carried a hint of decay.

"Hi. Do I know you?"

The wolf turned to face him. He had a nasty-looking mask on; Fox couldn't tell what it was because it seemed to be rotting. "No. But my name is Slayer." He extended out his hand to shake it. Fox reluctantly took it. "I helped provide some of the more basic weapons in the fight against the Anglors. Not guns, mind you, but swords and things like that."

Fox nodded.

"Say, you look like a fan of old-time weapons. You might want to give me a call some time. I can provide you with the absolute best. What do you say?"

Fox responded by turning away. "Look buddy. Right now I could give a monkey's butt for your dealings. I really don't want to be here right now, not when I have more important things to do. So if you don't mind, I'll just sit here and enjoy my drink."

Slayer simply got up and left.

It was closer to the end of the Gala when Fox noticed a group of people that kept pointing to him and talking about something. He was still on his first drink, one that he had been trying to enjoy from the start of the Gala. But people constantly came up to him to talk to him and congratulate him. The drink sat there untouched, and he told the bartender to watch his seat until he came back. Heading over to the group, he decided to figure out what was wrong. He found out when he got within earshot.

"It's a shame what that jerk did to her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I saw that poor young vixen just short of two weeks ago. She seemed pretty sad."

"Sad nothin'! She was heart broken!"

"That's for sure! I saw her last week, and she was heading for Curopbera's place!"

"I bet you that blasted demon's already torn her apart and eaten her!"

"Nah. She's probably forced Krystal to become her slave."

"Oh, crap! There's Fox now!"

Fox came over amongst the hushes and shushes of the group. "When did you see her last?"

A burly Irish wolfhound stepped forward. "I be the latest to see her, lad. I saw her headin' toward the Saqqarr Mountains. The only path on that entire range leads to Curopbera's place. Tho' I doubt you'll be able to save Krystal, lad. No one's ever returned from that place, alive or dead."

Fox had already left the Gala and his untouched drink.

_Is it time to move yet?_

"Krystal, it's time to wake up."

Krystal opened her eyes to see Curopbera there above her. Her breathing was faster than normal, and she looked a little worn out.

"Curopbera, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just a few pesky 'demon hunters' on my tail. They act like I'm some sort of monster because they think I _worked_ with Andross. If anything I hated the fool with a passion unlike anyone else's and I did a lot to stop him."

"But it's still pretty early. You usually try to let me sleep in until the sun peaks over the mountains."

"Well Krystal, I would let you sleep in if it wasn't for the fact that I actually killed one of those hunters. Now they'll send an entire force of innocents that will be here by the time we normally wake up."

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, we're moving. I have a neat little cottage home, much better than this one mind you, just on the other side of the mountains. There's no trail to it, so we'll be untouched. And even better is that no one will find us to hurt us. It's the perfect place for you to continue your training. Just need you to pack your things."

Krystal got her things ready and followed Curopbera out of the house.

"Just one more thing to do before we leave." She turned to Krystal to explain. "I'm going to destroy this place. Hopefully, people will think that other hunters got to this place first and got a hold of me. It won't keep them fooled forever, but at least we'll have some peace." She then turned back to the house and drew her sword. It was a magnificent blade that sang as it came forth into the beautiful sunlight.

"IZUNAI!"

Slicing horizontally, Curopbera was able to sever each and every support beam. The next gentle breeze blew the house over and destroyed it.

"Where'd you learn that!"

Curopbera chuckled. "A comic book, if you'd believe it. Oh, and you might want to stand back. I'm going to take my other form so we can fly there."

Krystal recalled the pictures of her other form. It was this form that earned her the demon title that cast so much fear into others. Now, she would get to see it in person.

Curopbera began to glow so brightly that Krystal had to turn away. When the glow receded, there stood a seven-foot-tall creature resembling the cloud stalkers of Cerinia. Curopbera's new form had a grey face with yellow, red, and charcoal markings that seemed to dance around her slitted eyes and razor fangs that seemed ready to challenge the world. Her long black hair had become a mane that covered the back of her neck, with black ears and sturdy dragon horns jutting out. It continued with a blood-red, long, shaggy coat and tail, with a set of blood-red, charcoal, and grey wings that could easily eclipse the wingspan of the Arwing over and again. Dagger-like talons curved gracefully from her front legs, while sturdy launching claws sat ready to send the airy bulk into the skies. Again, the marks on her feet matched those of her face, and seemed ready to leap forth into the wild blue yonder.

Krystal vaulted onto her back. Curopbera crouched low, every muscle in her body wound tight. In a sudden lunge, Krystal found herself high above the ground. Curopbera swooped back down earth as she grabbed the luggage. Turning to the east, Curopbera rode the currents to a paradise the likes of which Krystal had never before seen.

_The Entertainer_

It was a comical sight as Fox doggedly trudged up the slopes of the Saqqarr Mountains with a rather heavy pack set precariously on his shoulders. The trail had not been used often, so it was hard goings. As he took one particularly high step over a rock, he suddenly found himself overbalanced and fell heels over head as he tumbled painlessly for about a mile down the hill. When he finally managed to stop himself, he rested for a little bit and decided to continue on.

That's when the trouble really rolled in.

Fox found that he could not simply get up as normal, since the pack was overbalanced. So he tried to roll over to get on all fours. Unfortunately, he threw too much swing in it a few times, so he ended up back on, well, his back. He then tried to roll on to his stomach. He figured that once he was no longer belly-up, he could simply pull his arms underneath himself and work his way to getting on all fours. But every time he started rising up on his arms, the pack would ruin the balance his body naturally had and it would flip him once again on his back.

Then he figured he would unpack his pack.

Getting a smug look on his face he made as if he was going to simply take the pack off and stash a few of the things away in the scenery. Then, with a lighter load, he would continue on his way. But as he tried to slip off the pack, he found it stuck. That's when he noticed the buckles. He tried to unbuckle them, but that didn't work out; they were jammed. Being far too stubborn to give up, he figured he'd just undo the straps. Unfortunately that was a no-go.

"grrrrrRAGGA-SMIGGIN' #$ &$&, AND I &&& HATE THIS &$&$# BACK PACK! $$#$#..."

_Paradise found, Sorrow lost_

Krystal was breath-taken when Curopbera cleared the last peak separating them from the 'simple cottage home' that Curopbera had tucked back.

Wildflowers of all species known to Corneria had nestled themselves around the glassy springs that dotted the land. Various fruit trees offered shade and food to enjoy. The cottage was a simple brick house with a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a den with a fireplace. Krystal quickly unpacked her things as Curopbera, once again in her warrior form, gathered some fresh fruit and prepared a fresh meal of breads, cheeses, fruits, and dried meats.

That evening, the two got fully settled in and sat before the fireplace to talk.

"So Krystal, what do you think?"

"Oh Curopbera, this is wonderful! It's a dream come true! How did you ever find this place?"

"A story too long for tonight. It's getting dark, and we have much work to do in the morning. Go to bed, please."

Krystal was too willing to go to bed. She was tired from the trip, and the fluffy bed in her room called eagerly. Once Curopbera was certain Krystal was asleep, she pulled out an old relic from her time on Earth.

It was a laptop she had gotten as a graduation gift about a year before she awoke on Venom. It was the key to her memories of home. Curopbera opened it up, and its happy welcome chime rang as always. Within it, she found pictures from the StarFox: Command videogame. She looked at the scan of the Nintendo Power article held within the databases. Reading over it, she began to cry. She continued looking through the article that was published later, revealing the plot of a StarFox Movie.

"How can I tell her?"

Curopbera closed it and tucked the laptop away. Retiring to bed, tears still swam in her eyes.

Krystal woke up the next morning with a grand smile on.

"What made you so happy, Little Blue?"

Krystal waved off Curopbera's nickname for her.

"I've come to realize that you're right. If Fox is worth it, not only do I need to work on being a better person, but so does he. Now that I'm convinced of that, it just seems pointless to continue crying."

Curopbera smiled. "Maybe things are changing for the better."

Though Krystal agreed, she had no idea that Curopbera was talking about something far greater.

_xx_

Some demon hunters were coming down the mountain when they found Fox out cold and still on his back. They cut the straps and woke him up.

"Where you headed to, bra?"

"Oh, I'm going to this Curopbera to get Krystal back! And I don't care if I have to do it alone!"

"Sorry, bro. Curopbera had a small cottage just over the next peak, and it's gone. No sign of anyting. Just rubble."

Fox was out of sight, his blaster the only item with him.

When Fox got to the house a few hours later, it was just as he had been told. Timber and rocks sat there in a heap, with not a sign that a house was ever there. There was a flag that Fox recognized as a sign that the occupant of the house was the target, and that target had been terminated. He looked down, worried that Krystal had died as well.

Then he saw the stump.

Or at least it looked like a stump. On further examination, he realized that it was an old support beam, possibly to a porch.

"This cut's too clean to be done with an ordinary blade," he thought to himself. As he looked back up into the rubble, he saw an old sword-sheath sticking out. "So the occupant was a swords master. But there is no way that this cut was made by a sword. If it was, the wielder of that blade could cut my Arwing in half."

Fox got up and began to look around some more. In the dust he found traces of something taking off into the east. Pulling out a digital map that he happened to carry at all times, he accessed up-to-date maps of his area. Checking everything within a fifty-mile radius, he found a small sheltered area just beyond the mountains. He went back for his pack and decided to hide it away. He wouldn't need it; he had a plan.

_I'm trying…._

Curopbera looked down on Krystal from the knoll she stood on. She was buzzing from one tree to the other gathering fruits of all sorts. Occasionally, she would bend over and pick an odd flower, judging it to be an herb. Curopbera turned back the other way and gazed down upon the small stone at the top of the hill. To others, it was nothing more than a rock on a hill. But to Curopbera, it marked the burial site of the most important soul in her life. She sighed deeply.

"I'm trying so hard to prevent the life that I told you about. It seems to be going well. Main goal is to get Fox and Krystal together." She sighed again as she sat Indian-style at the end of the grave. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing and cleared her mind. Entering a trance, she listened to every sound. Krystal's distant laughter echoed off the mountains and worked as sonar. She saw every petal on the sea of flowers that came up to her shoulders and seemed to swallow her. She heard a far-away song calling to her heart.

"_Each time on my leaving home, I run back to my mother's arms; one last hold and then it's over…."_

The song grew closer and closer to her with each line.

"_Watching me, you know I cry. You wave a kiss to say goodbye, feel the sky fall down upon me._

"_All I am, a child with promises. All I have are miles full of promises of home. If only I could stay with you…"_

The song grew distant on the last line. Tears fell from her eyes freely as she struggled to contain her painful screams. She was torn back to reality when she heard the mountain winds whipping over the wings of something. She quickly dried her eyes as she strained to concentrate. Whatever it was, it was taking the easiest way through the pass.

Krystal waved towards Curopbera, but she didn't see it. Curopbera had transformed and took off to the northwest. Krystal shrugged it off, figuring that she was simply off for a joy flight. She never thought that the flying madness splitting the air was on a war-path.

_The Power of a Word_

Fox was amazed when he entered the valley. On the far side of it, he spotted a small cottage nestled in a sea of flowers.

"Wow."

He flew lower to try and find Krystal. Just as he leveled off, he saw a red blur buzz in front of him.

"What the heck?"

Fox spotted something on his radar and prepared for the worst. It disappeared, and he began to panic. He really panicked when he fell out of the sky. Luckily, he was able to eject out in time to avoid crashing with his arwing. He landed a little hard, but was happy that he was not hurt. He shed the parachute and looked around. No sign of the attacker.

Suddenly, something tackled him from the air. It felt like being slammed into a brick wall. Fox was terrified when he saw a blur of grey, red, and yellow mixing with the flash of fangs. He fought to keep the teeth from slicing his throat. He began to scream loud, praying that someone or something would save him.

"Fox, Curopbera, NO!"

Both Fox and the creature looked up at Krystal.

"Krystal! Get away from here!"

Curopbera moved swift as lightning to move between Krystal and Fox. Snarling and bristling, the seven-foot tall bulk became a monster in Fox's eyes. He pulled out a small knife and charged toward Curopbera. Curopbera charged in response and tackled him again, knocking the wind out of him. He managed to get up on all fours, but was too winded to continue. He saw Curopbera's shadow eclipse his, and he knew it was all over. He looked up at Krystal and saw the tears in her eyes. He just couldn't protect her.

"NOOO!"

Curopbera awoke from her bloodlust and froze at Krystal's call. Fox sat stunned at the power he sensed in her voice. Curopbera's shadow disappeared, and he was surprised to see Curopbera in her human form standing beside Krystal.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't realize who it was." She dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. "I just…I just saw red."

Krystal kneeled beside Curopbera and put her hands on the human's shoulders. "It's really okay, Curopbera. You were trying to protect me, that's all." She looked up at Fox. "You okay Fox?"

Fox stood up painfully. "Yeah. Just a bruised body and pride. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Krystal and Curopbera stood up. "Fox, this is Curopbera. Curopbera, Fox." Curopbera nodded at Fox.

"Sorry, just trying to protect Krystal."

_Let's get this straight…._

Fox reluctantly came into Curopbera's home so he could take a hot bath and get most of his injuries healed. While Krystal applied some numbing agent on the worst of Fox's bruises, Curopbera related the same story she told Krystal. Fox sat for a moment as he absorbed the information he had been given.

"So let me get this straight. You were a human who was living on a planet called Earth located on the borders of the Milky Way."

"Mm-hm."

"And one day you mysteriously just woke up here with almost no memories of your former life."

"Mm-hm."

"Andross transformed you into that thing that you used to attack me."

"And into this form with the ears and tail."

"Yeah, and he gave you super fighting abilities. Then he ordered you to kill General Pepper, and you denied him, ran away, came back to protect the Anglors, then abandoned them when they attacked us. You returned here, found Krystal, and have been keeping her safe all this time."

"That's it in a nutshell!"

Fox paused for a long time, trying to think.

"I still don't get it."

"Yes, you do."

"But, there is so much missing! How did you recover your memory? Why protect the Anglors? Why haven't you tried to get back home? What are you hiding?"

Curopbera sighed at Fox's questions.

"Okay. To answer your questions, bit by bit, they were innocent when I found them and I wanted to keep it that way, long story, and deep, dark secrets that I _really_ do not want to discuss for matters that they will send me reeling."

"What's the long story?" By now, Krystal had left the room to let the two argue it out.

Curopbera knew she would have to fight with Fox on this. She looked toward the hall to make sure Krystal wasn't eavesdropping. Clearing her throat, she braced herself. "Okay, Fox. You want the truth? I'll give you the truth. But not _until_, you tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Why you dumped Krystal. Not any of this 'I wanted to keep her safe' mumbo-jumbo. The real thing."

Fox sighed.

"Truth is, she makes me nervous." Fox didn't know that Krystal came back into the room and stood behind him. "I mean, Krystal's the best thing in my life. And well, she's just so awesome. I can't help but feel so helpless when I'm with her. I blush a lot, I get jumpy. She's beautiful, kind, sweet, strong, stubborn, and honest; she's everything I want. And then there's me: I'm short, I've got no major talents, and I'm certainly not considered handsome. I just feel like she doesn't deserve me. What?"

Fox was confused at why Curopbera was smiling and quietly chuckling to herself. Fox nearly jumped when Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Fox! That was so sweet!" She landed a peck on his cheek and chuckled at his wide eyes.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!"

"Every word. And Fox, I like you short, you have a lot of talents, and to me you are the most handsome guy I know." She kissed him again. "You are all I deserve and then some." Fox blushed bright red at her comment.

"Come on, you two. Let me get out of here and get some dinner before you start that ooshy-gooshy nonsense." Curopbera left the room. She popped her head back in momentarily. "You two behave." She left the house altogether.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong, Fox?"

"She never told me the long story she was going to tell me!"

_The Plot Thickens_

"BLAST!"

Slayer banged his desk hard when his three best mercenaries made their report.

"What do you mean that you don't have her head?" Slayer regained his composure. "All I ask of you is to get me the head of that stupid wentch, and you can't even do that. It was a simple favor." Slayer drew a truly magnificent blade from his collection and started to admire the blade. "Foolish men to a foolish chore. Shame this isn't a foolish chore."

None of the men saw the blade flash as it slit their throats. He admired the blood on the blade for a moment. "Hm. Shame that such a blade be forced to slice such poor throats. Should have chosen a lesser one. Oh well." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blade clean, only to sheath it. He went to his intercom.

"Amelia?"

"_Yes, sir?_"

"I need a favor."

"_What is it, sir?_"

"My two o'clock had tried to attack me, and I killed them in self-defense. Get the police here for me."

"_Yes sir._"

"So let me get this straight. The three victims were about to draw their own weapons when you attacked them with your own. Why?"

"Well sir. I am a former warrior."

"But why not have them check their weapons, Slayer?"

"Officer, I am a weapons dealer. I only check for guns and modern weapons. Besides, I have heard rumors that they were planning to have me booted. They worked for me before I defected from Andross's side. They didn't agree on my change, and felt I should be punished for it."

"Very well. No charges will be pressed unless the families push for it."

"I doubt that officer."

"And why's that?"

"They have no family. All died in the first war against Andross."

"Well then; you're off the hook."

"Have a nice day, officer." Slayer waved off the police that came to investigate the deaths of the mercenaries. He was glad that charges weren't pressed; he couldn't afford to have people snooping around. He returned to his intercom.

"Amelia?"

"_Yes sir?_"

"Get Zero on the phone. I'll need her skills for this mission."

"_I'll notify you when I've contacted her sir._"

Slayer turned away to look out the vast window. Sighing deeply, he pondered on his next move. "Curopbera has eluded me too long. I gave her many gifts all those years ago, and now she's turned them against me. But not for long. I intended those blades to be used for the death of Wolf O'Donnell, and she's yet to fulfill that duty. She will pay for that."

_The Storm Rolls In…_

Curopbera stood at the window, looking worried. Sudden winds had whipped into the valley. Clouds gathered at the peaks and flowed down. She wanted to get Fox and Krystal out of the valley soon; her intuition was buzzing madly with the approach of a fight that she may not win.

"So, Curopbera. What about that long story you said you'd tell me"

Curopbera cringed. That was another reason she wanted him out of her hair. "Fox, now's really not a good time—"

"Curopbera, you did promise him. Go ahead. Tell him."

She sighed. "Little Blue, I can't deny you. But we will have to be careful. I know this storm will be strong but short. We'll have to be ready to take off ASAP when the storm clears. I've got a bad feeling, and I don't want to get caught flying after sunset. I don't care if I'm right in the middle of the story or just starting. So settle i—"

She was interrupted when one of the windows shattered. "Forget the story friend! We got to get the windows boarded!" Everyone scattered to do their duty.

About twenty minutes later, Fox and Krystal fell asleep in Curopbera's arms. They had never known a story of such strength, and both were worried that the little cottage would blast away in the wind. She held them close, knowing she had a last-ditch plan to save their lives. But it would forever cost her life, so she decided only at the last moment to make the sacrifice. Luckily, she never had to make that choice.

_WHAT THE?_

Falco was getting excited. He had a date with Irina, and all he had to do was meet her at her apartment. He gingerly walked up to her door and tapped it once. It opened immediately.

"Huh?"

He walked in confused. Her apartment was empty; not a sign of her around. He looked all around the place, and found only a small data-crystal. He pulled out a data-player that he kept with him for his music and placed the crystal inside. It sent up a small hologram. It was a small black wolf with shifty eyes.

"_Agent Zero. It's good to see you. I need a favor of you. My little Angel has gotten away from me for too long. I need her dead. She'll bring down my empire that I've worked too hard to build. You can take her any way you want; just bring her to me so I can torture her a little before you kill her. Oh, and thank you for destroying that blasted Fortunian tribe. I so needed their craftsmen to make my weapons. Andross will need it to rebuild his empire."_

Falco sat dumbfounded. He had trusted Irina so well. Now, he had to tell Fox and Peppy.

Andross could not win again.

_Confrontation_

Curopbera swept up the two sleeping forms and placed them on her back as she spread her demon wings. The blazing red sunrise lit her wings as she glided through the air. Rising on the thermals, Curopbera was easily able to float around the peaks and come out above her old cottage a few hours later. By now, Fox was awake.

He was amazed at how well Curopbera flew. He could feel her muscles shifting with every wing-beat; her steady breathing created a rhythm that sang with the thrumming feathers. When she glided, Fox admired the shifting colors of her feathery coat and how well she held her form. He was amazed.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Krystal had awakened and scared Fox.

"It's better than I ever could have imagined."

"That's what I said." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Long pause.

"I love you Fox."

"I love you too, Krystal. And I'll never leave you. I promise."

Curopbera smiled.

It was about noon when Curopbera landed in Corneria City. The citizens were surprised to see the demon disappear in a glow and her human form appeared. Fox and Krystal quickly started a game of tag to celebrate their return. Fox momentarily stopped when he heard Falco calling in the distance. Curopbera barely took a step in Fox's direction when she got a cut on her cheek. She drew her swords immediately and sliced the air. Irina's dead body lay just beside her, two large gashes across her throat and belly.

"Curopbera! You killed my friend's girlfriend!"

"No, don't worry Fox. Irina is a traitor. Found a crystal in her room."

"HA-HA!"

Everyone turned around to see Slayer standing ten feet behind Curopbera.

_Lost_

Curopbera stood facing Slayer, blades ready. "You fool. You think you can defeat me with that pathetic kodachi? You may have fewer blind spots, but the point is, you have blind spots. I will find them, and you know it."

Slayer lowered his stance and laughed. "You may not have blind spots that I can get to, but I know something that _nobody_ knows about you."

Curopbera grew wary. "And what's that?"

"Ileada."

Curopbera froze.

"Of course. The one soul in this realm that meant more to you than life itself, and you failed to protect her. Ah, and I was right about no one else knowing. I see your friends are confused about who Ileada is. How delightful! I get to share the secret of her."

"Don't you dare defile her name by speaking it, you freak!" Curopbera's eyes were glowing red by now. Blood-rage was quivering in every muscle.

"Why? After all, Ileada was _our_ child. I gave her to you as a gift, just like I gave you that katana. Where are my two presents, after all? Oh, I forgot. Ileada died at the hands of Wolf O'Donnell. I gave you that sword to kill him."

Curopbera stood up straight and sheathed her swords. "Wolf was the first soul that showed any kindness toward me. He acted like a father to Ileada because you wouldn't. The only reason why Ileada died was because you used her as a shield when Wolf shot at you." Curopbera bowed her head. "You did that because you thought that I would get mad and kill him. You couldn't do it yourself.

"For years, I wondered why you wanted Wolf dead. But now I understand. Now it makes _so_ much sense. I knew for ages that you were Wolf's father, but now I know why you attacked him so much! You felt like he was a failure, and you wanted to erase his mistakes, because his mistakes were your mistakes. You won't do that to me!"

Curopbera charged him like lightning, transforming into her demon form. She leapt at him at the last minute, lunging for his throat.

"CUROPBERA!" Krystal screamed.

Curopbera lay still on top of Slayer. Krystal and Fox ran over toward her still form. Rolling her over, they were happy to see that Slayer's face was frozen forever in a deathly mask of horror, held eternally when Curopbera tore his throat.

"Oh, God. Fox."

Krystal's shaky voice drew his attention to Slayer's sword protruding from Curopbera's chest. Fox pulled it out and set it aside. She changed back to her human form. She was still breathing, but just so.

"Curopbera, you have to stay alive. I need you—"

"Krystal, you don't need me anymore. You have Fox to keep you safe. Just remember what I've taught you, and build on it with your own style. Let him teach you."

"But Curopbera—"

"I'm tired, Krystal. I miss Ileada. I just want to die and go see her. I'll be with you Krystal. When you need me most, I will be there. Just trust me." Her eyes began to close as her breathing slowed. "Think of me as asleep. Besides, Little Blue; You being happy will make me happy. Oh, and if you want to know everything, the password to my laptop is STARFOX. You'll discover why I've fought so hard all these years. Till we meet again, Krystal."

Curopbera died that day. They tried to arrange a burial for her, but her body disappeared. The night of the disappearance, a new constellation appeared in the night sky. No one knows why, but Fox and Krystal smiles brightly every time they look at it.

The reason why Curopbera fought so hard to save Krystal and Fox's relationship was definitely found on the laptop. The article showing the plot of the movie: Krystal died at the hands of Captain Shears, and Fox, full of rage, got revenge against him. Curopbera saw the rage in Fox's eyes, and she didn't want that to happen. In the end, a simple headstone was set for her, next to the stone that marked Ileada's grave. Its inscription said all that was needed:

CUROPBERA

HER SPIRIT WILL ALWAYS FLY

TO PROTECT THE

INNOCENT

_The End_


End file.
